Fullmetal Alchemist: The New Alchemist
by orion284
Summary: There is a new Elric. Will he live up to his fathers name? Please just r and r. No flames.
1. Prologue

Fullmetal Alchemist: The Next Alchemist

Summary: A new Elric has risen up as a State Alchemist. Will he live up to his fathers name?

Disclaimer: I don't own Edward and Alphonse Elric but all the other characters, I do.

Note: The first few chapters are kinda short. They will get longer.

Prologue

From the moment Adam was born, Edward knew he was destined for great things. Al knew it too.

"Will you watch him for me, Al? I have to go somewhere."

"Sure, Ed. What do you need to do?"

"Uhh, something important. I can't talk right now. I'll be back soon."

"Okay. Good luck, Ed."

5 years later...

"Uncle Al, when's daddy coming home?" said five year old, Adam Elric.

"I honestly don't know, Adam. Hopefully soon."

2 years later...

Adam was going to try something very risky. He was going to try to locate his father with alchemy.

"Don't try it, Adam," his uncle had said when he told him about his plan.

"Why not? It's a good idea, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. But you don't know enough about alchemy yet. No one has ever done what you're going to do. Just like when me and Ed... Never mind that. Just don't try it. Alright?"

"Alright." Adam drew the circle, placed the mirror down and clapped his hands together, hoping this would work. The mirror started spinning and glowing. An image formed on it. It looked like a man with a long, blonde ponytail. He was fighting something. Then the image disappeared.

"I did it. I can't believe I did it." Adam was so proud of himself. He was in shock that he completed that type of alchemy. No one had ever done that before. Adam didn't realize that he had lost all of his limbs in the process. He was lying on the ground, with no limbs. Adam looked down and saw all his limbs missing.

"Ahhhahahhhaggahh!" Alphonse Elric came in and saw Adam on the ground.

"Adam! What did you do!"

"I saw daddy. With the mirror."

"We have to get you to the military headquarters. Now!" Al picked him up and carried him all the way to the military headquarters nearby.

"We need automail limbs." While the automail specialists worked on Adam, Alphonse thought about Ed.

"Ed. Where are you? Please come home." Al heard Adam's screaming coming from the other room.

"Adam needs you, Ed." Al looked down. Adam's screaming died down. The head specialist came out.

"Mister Elric. We have successfully put on the automail. It'll take a while for him to get used to it all, but he'll be fine."

"Thank you." Adam stumbled out of the room. Al grabbed his automail hand and took him home.


	2. State Alchemists

Fullmetal Alchemist: The New Alchemist

Chapter 1: State Alchemists

Note: The story changes from 3rd person to 1st person.

Adams POV

After the accident 6 years ago, I became more careful with my alchemy experiments. As I sit here at my desk in New Hiesgart, I ponder on the events after that accident. I'm here alone. I've been alone since that fateful day 4 years ago...

4 years earlier...

I and my uncle Alphonse Elric walked on an empty street in the old city of Hiesgart. We had just gotten there and wanted to rest somewhere where there were chimeras. No such luck. We had fought off about 65 chimeras in half an hour. I used my alchemy and transmuted a lot of stuff we could use. Once, when we were fighting about 10 chimeras at the same time, I made both my automail arms into swords with elbow blades. I transmuted Uncle Al a huge chainsaw out of a large light post nearby and we fought our way through. Afterwards, we kept on moving. We were walking along, when out of nowhere, a chimera came and attacked us. I was ready for it, but it attacked Al. He had lost his chainsaw in the earlier battle. The chimera overpowered him. It was a huge bear/gorilla with claws the size of a light post. It tore through his armor. Actually tore it to shreds. With no body, Uncle Al's soul floated out of it. The chimera tried attacking it too, but had no luck. With my swords, I chopped off his head and arms. It fell down, dead. I looked up at my uncles floating soul.

"Uncle Alphonse, what happened?"

"I don't know, Adam."

"Will I ever see you again?" I said with tears brimming up in my eyes.

"Maybe. I hope so." Alphonse Elric, my uncle and former partner in my adventures, drifted up into the sky, never to be seen again.

Present Day...

All that happened 4 years ago. I was 9 years old. Ever since, I just wanted to forget my life. I didn't want to commit suicide, so I worked my ass off to try to become a State Alchemist. I'm still not a State Alchemist. I'm heading off to Central today for my State Alchemy exam. I really want to pass, so I'd better get some sleep.

2 days later...

Normal POV

Adam Elric walked off of the train in Central. He was going to take the State Alchemy exam. And he was going to pass.

Adams POV

I passed the State Alchemy exam today. I got a pretty high score, too. I'm already headed back to New Hiesgart for my first assignment. Something about a crazy ex-State Alchemist who's been terrorizing people. I got on board the train and went to my seat. I looked out the window for a while before falling a sleep. What I dreamt scared me. I dreamed my dad; Edward Elric, was in deep trouble. He was fighting off hordes of chimeras. He was missing his automail arm and was fighting with a staff. I looked down and saw his automail limb on the ground. In the distance, I saw the same chimera that destroyed my uncle Alphonse. I burned with rage and wanted revenge. I woke up as I heard the train stopping. I rubbed my eyes with my gloves and got up and went out of the door. We were in the New Hiesgart train station. I headed left and fished out my house keys from my pocket and slid them in the small keyhole. The keys clicked open the door and I walked in to find my house trashed. Completely trashed. I was shocked. So shocked that I almost didn't notice the tall, burly man sitting in my easy chair, resting his feet on the footrest. He had deep brown eyes, bushy eyebrows, long brown hair which was almost a mullet, and his military uniform. Yes, I said military uniform.

"Adam Elric. The brand new State Alchemist." He looked at my automail limbs, seeing through my sleeves. "If you get good enough, you could become the next Fullmetal Alchemist. Your dad was the first. Speaking of which, where is dear old dad?" Still in shock, I barely stuttered the words.

"He's...he's...he's...I...I...I...I don't...know." The man looked at me with an angry look that said, Tell me the truth or I'll kill you.

"Interesting. Well, sorry for tearing your place apart. I was bored, so I used my special alchemy."

"And what powers would those be?" I said, ready for a fight.

"I'm called 'The Wind Alchemist.' Do you want to know why?"

"Not really," I said, unsure of what to do next.

"Because I can do this." Out of nowhere, a huge tornado appeared. It spun like crazy, ripping papers, breaking glass, tearing wood in half. It also tore my journal, with all my alchemistic findings. That blew it. I was going to kill this guy. I clapped my hands together, as I had done so many times before, and there appeared my sword and elbow blade. I made my left arm a shield, just in case I needed it. He looked surprised. Good. Just the way I wanted it. He also wouldn't see this coming. I lunged with superhuman speed and kicked him in the face. He spun and hit the ground with a skull cracking thud. I hoped he had a concussion. His tornado was still spinning and I was getting sucked into it. I grabbed my nearby desk for dear life. The unknown military dog had gotten pulled into the tornados massive funnel a few seconds ago. He was floating around, probably dead or almost. Good. I still hung on to the desk, trying to climb to the wall, so I could round the corner into safety. I almost reached the wall, but something hit me in the back of the head and I blacked out.

After I woke up, I found myself on my living room floor, with a large bump on the back of my head. The tornado was probably long gone, along with the unknown State Alchemist who had tried to kill me. He was probably half way to Central by now. One could only hope. I slowly got up, looking for my phone. Thankfully, it looked unharmed. For the most part anyway. I picked it up and dialed Colonel John Roper's number, the colonel who gave me this assignment. He picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Colonel Roper, sir? This is Adam Elric, reporting from New Hiesgart."

"Oh yes. Go on. What have you found out?"

"First off, I would like to know who the 'Wind Alchemist' is," I said coldly.

"The Wind Alchemist, you say? Well, he's the ex-State Alchemist you were supposed to find. What about him?"

"Well, he trashed my house, and tried to kill me with a giant tornado that tore my house to shreds. I think he's dead."

"Oh. Well, good. What did you learn?"

"Nothing much, except that he knows my dad, Edward Elric."

"I know. Well, now you can come back to Central and get your military dorm room."

"Sir, yes sir!" Roper hung up and left my deserted house and keys and went back to the train station to Central.


End file.
